Estar ahí
by Aimless Logic
Summary: Me gusta que existas. Que estés aquí, a centímetros que parecen millas multiplicándose infinitamente entre tú y yo. Pero sólo tú. Y yo.   Minihistoria    KagomexSesshômaru
1. 1

**Estar ahí**

Una historia sobre la imposibilidad de existir

**1965.-**

**L**a atacó el repentino sentimiento de estar a la deriva. A punto de caer hacia un pozo sin fondo. No tan literalmente, claro, pero el frío que le calaba los huesos y el hecho de no haber encontrado ningún lugar donde dormir esa noche, hacían el panorama tan poco favorecedor para ella, que no dudó que si no fuera por las evidentes bajas temperaturas, simplemente ese sería el infierno.

―Deja de llorar ―masculló para sí―. Haz pasado por cosas peores. ―Una sombra del vaho a contraluz se coló entre sus dientes. Maldiciendo se sentó sobre la primera cosa parecida a un asiento.

Pero sabía que dejar de caminar era, en definitiva, una mala idea. Peor incluso: una pésima idea. Apenas unos segundo y ya casi ni sentía los pies dentro de los zapatos absolutamente inapropiados para la ocasión. Y no era que Kagome fuera una chica inapropiada. El problema en cuestión lo habían causado las circunstancias.

―Putas circunstancias ―susurró y casi se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando sintió que una corriente de aire le congelaba la garganta. Carraspeó para quitarse la sensación. Otra mala idea. Además de la molestia lo siguió un dolor punzante. Quiso maldecir de nuevo pero un poco desarrollado instinto de supervivencia hizo que mantuviera la boca bien cerrada y se concentrara en sus zapatos de tacón que enfundaban unos pies apenas cubiertos por las delgadísimas medias que había elegido ponerse aquella mañana. Otra mala idea que añadir a su lista, se instruyó mentalmente.

Pero el ejercicio funcionó (el de mirarse los zapatos). Si había algo que Kagome nunca había hecho mal era pensar. De hecho, lo hacía muy bien; a veces, demasiado para su propio bien. Ignoró el pensamiento y continuó con otro más importante: necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. Luego, necesitaría buscar un trabajo porque necesitaría dinero. Mucho, en realidad. Porque esa mañana había perdido todo.

De nuevo, por culpa de las circunstancias. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ellas porque ya estaba a quince horas de las circunstancias en cuestión y con un poco de suerte en unas semanas estaría al menos a una semana de ellas. Quizás más, pero no tentaría al destino.

Con una nueva determinación se puso en pie. Le dio unos segundos a sus adormecidos pies para despertar mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta y se frotaba los brazos.

Esa noche _debía_ encontrar un lugar seguro.

Seguro o no tanto, concedió. Le servía con esconder la cabeza bajo cualquier almohada.

Antes de que algo un poquito más oscuro que la noche la encontrara.

.o.

_Realmente estúpida_. Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al escuchar la propuesta. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Dieciséis, dieciocho? Daba igual, a luces se notaba que podría ser su padre. Pestañeó porque (sí, debía aceptarlo) aquella noche había estado tomando más de la cuenta.

Pero ella _todavía_ estaba allí. Y él estaba un tanto pasmado.

Carraspeó.

―Creo que no he escuchado bien ―murmuró mirándola fijamente. Ella frunció el ceño apenas oyó las palabras. Unas cejas oscurísimas, notó él, quien tuvo que carraspear otra vez. Por alguna razón absolutamente desconocida para él.

―Sí lo ha hecho ―escuchó que decía la joven, aún con sus cejas fruncidas―. Estoy proponiendo algo absolutamente honorable y usted se hace el desentendido. ―Asintió con la cabeza como para darle énfasis.

―Ya ―murmuró él, mientras sacaba una caja de Lucky Strike del bolsillo de la camisa y ponía especial énfasis en encender el cigarrillo. Tal vez la chica entendería la indirecta.

Pero ella _todavía_ estaba allí cuando levantó la mirada. Inconscientemente soltó un suspiro y se obligó a estudiarla. Una niña que llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, estampado con flores amarillas, ceñidísimo a su cintura que se perdía de vista bajo una fina chaqueta negra. Lo que reaparecía era su cuello, de piel blanca, donde se marcaban sus tendones apuntando directamente hacia una quijada fina. Su vista saltó hacia pómulos un poco prominentes y luego a sus oscuros ojos ocultos bajo gruesas pestañas negras, el mismo color que su pelo, se recordó, y que en honor a la verdad estaba terriblemente desordenado. No era una mala vista, aceptó de mala gana, pero él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

Como salir de ese Pub, por ejemplo.

Ignorando a la chica se dispuso a pagar la cuenta llamando con gesto a una mesera para pedir la cuenta.

―No puedo creer que finja que no estoy aquí. ―La voz un poco ronca y bastante contenida resonó en los oídos del hombre―. Le acabo de pedir ayuda y a usted le vale madres. ―Él ni siquiera movió un músculo hacia ella cuando recibió y pagó la cuenta. De hecho se puso en pie y pasó de ella como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del local sintió cómo el aire frío lo envolvía y parecía colarse hacia cada parte de su cuerpo. Le dio una calada al cigarro para tener una escasa noción de abrigo al tiempo que se ponía un sombrero circular de ala estrecha en fieltro gris, que combinaba con su gabardina. Avanzó dio unos largos pasos hasta llegar donde su auto estaba estacionado. Rápidamente metió la mano a su bolsillo en busca de las llaves, que por cierto, no estaban.

―Si busca esto, creo que le puedo ayudar.

.o.

No podía observar su mirada completamente porque el ala del sombrero le hacía sombra, pero sí alcanzó a distinguir fugazmente un brillo de genuina molestia antes de agarrar su muñeca con una fuerza que la tomó por sorpresa y le obligara a soltar las llaves. Aún tenía las manos cálidas, notó ella de manera distraída, antes de ver cómo le daba la espalda por segunda vez esa noche.

No puedo creer que finja que no estoy aquí, pensó también por segunda vez aquella noche. Había algo absurdamente doloroso acerca del desprecio que le mostraba el hombre en ese momento. Ni siquiera la había ofendido verbalmente, como había tenido que soportar incontables veces. Era algo que parecía brotar desde lo más profundo de él. Una repugnancia que la hacía sentir sucia, como si le gritara que no era digna si quiera de ser vista por él.

Y eso la cabreó. Mucho, de hecho.

―No permitiré que me ignores ―masculló, yendo rápidamente hacia él―. No puedes ignorarme. ¿Me escuchas? ¡¿Me escuchas?

Pero él no parecía escucharla en absoluto. Ella estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta del auto que se cerró de un solo y fuerte golpe, aunque lo que realmente la sobresalto fue el ruido del motor al encenderlo. El auto comenzó a andar.

El poco desarrollado instinto de supervivencia le indicó que hiciera la cosa más lógica dadas (sus) circunstancias: abrir la puerta de atrás. Y entrar, claro. Lo más importante.

El auto frenó en seco.

Una voz grave y cuidadosamente contenida resonó.

―Te escucho.

.o.

―¿Se va a despertar, papi?

Susurros de ropa, el movimiento un tanto brusco del suelo… no, no estaba en el suelo, estaba en una cama. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que la silueta borrosa frente sus ojos tomó formas claras y definidas de una niña de no más de tres años.

―¡Despertó! ―exclamó. Lo cual no fue bueno en absoluto para Kagome, quien sintió que su cabeza se rompía de una manera bastante literal al escuchar el chillido.

― Rin, sal un momento.

Desprecio, fue lo primero que recordó. Luego lo demás, luego todo.

Moviendo con cuidado la cabeza, siguió su voz hasta encontrarlo justo al los pies de su cama. Vestía pantalones grises y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Y la miraba. La miraba atentamente, con los párpados levemente caídos, y sus cejas definitivamente fruncidas.

Tal vez debía disculparse.

―¿Quién eres? ―exigió.

Tal vez no.

De pronto sentía la lengua hinchada y la garganta seca. Debió haberse desmayado, razonó ella, mientras se sentaba. Lo último que recordaba era a él haciendo la afirmación que había esperado toda la noche, de pronto sentir que el auto se daba vueltas y ella balbuceaba que no hospital, no al hospital.

Lo cual efectivamente parecía haberle concedido.

Tal vez debería darle las gracias.

―Puedo llamar a la policía ahora mismo. Responde.

Tal vez no.

Pero de todas formas debía responderle. Al menos lo primordial.

―Camila. Mucho gusto ―extendió la mano, sonriendo.

Él no sonrió. Tampoco le extendió la mano.

―¿Qué buscabas exactamente anoche? ―continuó él, notoriamente displicente.

―Un lugar donde dormir. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja. Ok, se dijo Kagome, no era la mejor forma de empezar, pero siempre había tenido problemas con eso de las formalidades.

―Ya está, lo siento. No quise causar tantos problemas, pero prometo que si me consigues un trabajo, algo, yo, yo… ―vaciló un poco, la verdad es que estar agradecida por algo era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo―. Lo agradeceré por siempre.

Vio cómo el hombre bajaba los hombros, aparentemente tensos, y se limitaba a mirarla. De pronto recordó el brillo bajo el ala del sombrero, y de repente no sólo vio desprecio, sino algo mucho más intenso. Algo que hizo que contuviera el aliento y le temblaran las manos.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Dieciocho.

―¿Y a qué te dedicas?

―Prostituta ―respondió con una sonrisa.

Él arqueó ambas cejas. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Desprecio? No pudo descifrarlo bien, lo cual era raro, para alguien como ella, quien había aprendido a leer fácilmente a las personas. Suspiró y se miró ambas manos apoyadas castamente sobre su regazo.

―¿Por qué mientes? ―preguntó él pasado un rato.

―Pensé que sería divertido ―intentó bromear ella.

―No lo es.

―Tu sentido de humor es nulo, eh ―susurró ella.

―¿Disculpa?

―Nada.

―Mientes otra vez. ¿Es así siempre?

_Siempre_. Pero ahí, su sub desarrollado instinto de supervivencia le indicó cómo de cerrada debía estar su boca antes de de soltarlo. A cambio, optó por ceder medianamente.

―Me llamo Kagome. Y necesito desesperadamente un trabajo y un lugar donde dormir. Ayer parecías ser la única persona que podía concederme eso.

―¿La única con suficiente dinero?

Ella se encogió de hombros, todavía sin tener ánimos de mirarlo.

―Estaba un poquito desesperada.

―¿Tanto para acostarte con un desconocido?

―Lo he hecho otras veces.

Por alguna razón, le pareció que sus manos estaban demasiado blancas. Casi al mismo tiempo notó que estaba ejerciendo una presión antinatural entre ellas. Las relajó, y no obstante, permanecieron pálidas hasta que él volvió a hablar, esta vez como si arrastrara las palabras, como si las estuviera sopesando e intentando retener la repulsión que ella sintió como un golpe en el pecho.

―¿Dónde están tus padres?

―Muertos, muy muertos ―prácticamente susurró.

―¿Y tú…?

―Yo no, señor. Yo no ―le interrumpió ella.

Y él notó que estaba llorando.

.o.

**Una semana después.**

―Mucho gusto. Me llamo Kagome. ―Sonó amable, ella lo sabía porque lo había practicado ciento de veces antes y con resultados más que aceptables. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que andaba mal con esta familia?

Como lo supuso apenas le echó una mirada, la mujer que estaba justo en la puerta de entrada no le devolvió ningún tipo de saludo.

Y era terriblemente hermosa.

Con una cintura envidiable y un poco más alta que ella, tenía el pelo negrísimo armado en un intrincado pero perfecto peinado. Sus ojos eran color castaño oscuro, tanto, que Kagome pensó que perfectamente podrían ser negros.

―Vengo a recoger a Rin.

Definitivamente tenía que mejorar ese tono cortante pensó Kagome, tratando de disimular el desagradable escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

―La iré a buscar. Se está terminando de lavar los dientes. Si quiere, puede esperar…

―¿Eres la nueva niñera? ―preguntó la mujer. Kagome entendió que más que una pregunta resultaba ser una orden.

―Algo así.

No pudo deducir qué significaba exactamente ese leve movimiento que realizó con el borde del labio superior. Pero supo que no era nada agradable.

―Deberías irte.

Kagome pestañeó exageradamente, como para que no le quedara duda alguna de que estaba sorprendida.

―¿Disculpa?

―Te terminará haciendo pedazos.

―¿Experiencia propia? ―preguntó bastante exasperada. De repente, se estaba sorprendiendo de lo mucho que se estaba enojando.

La mujer alzó ambas cejas y luego ladeó la cabeza un poco, como si buscara un mejor ángulo para mirarla. Cuando le habló, su rostro se había vuelto absolutamente estoico.

―Intentaba ser amable.

―No lo eres ―masculló Kagome, indignada.

Algo que no quería ser una risa resonó en la garganta de la mujer.

―Pero se está pasando esta vez. Eres sólo una niña.

―No lo soy.

―¿Y qué eres entonces?

―Una mujer ―respondió, con seguridad.

La ex-esposa de Sesshômaru sonrió genuinamente por primera vez.

―No lo eres.

.o.

El problema de ser para Kagome siempre había sido una especie de… disyuntiva. Ser o no ser, acudiendo a la frase trillada. Antes era intentar definirse, quién era, qué debía hacer. Pero la negativa, el no ser. Saber lo que no era, era definitivamente molesto.

Esperaba que al dueño de casa no le molestara que tomara un poco de ese vino de cosecha de… bien, muchos años. Sabía divino. Y ella hacía muchísimo tiempo que no probaba algo divino, ¿desde los 50'? Probablemente.

Suspiró y miró el vaso con el líquido púrpura. Lo revolvió suavemente. Luego lo olió mientras cerraba los ojos. Papá adoraba las catas de vino, recordó. Mamá no, pero eso no le impedía acompañarlo y fingir lo contrario. Habían sido felices, se dijo mientras habría nuevamente los ojos para fijarlos sobre el líquido. Y ella también lo había sido.

Dicen que no hay tiempo perdido peor que perdido en añorar. Pero esa regla no se había hecho pensando precisamente en Kagome. Ella mataría por volver a los años de su infancia, cuando correr sólo significaba arrancar de sus primos, esconderse tras un árbol y no, de ninguna manera, correr para seguir viviendo. Literalmente. Le resultaba indignante que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese punto.

"Déjenme vivir" pensó y sonrió irónicamente ante el significado más allá de todo. Kagome no había hecho nada. Quizás su padre había tenido la culpa en parte, ¿pero hasta este punto? Le parecía tan poco creíble que por lo mismo, por no haber creído tal cosa posible, estaba como estaba.

―Si debí haber salido del país apenas empezó todo ―murmuró y apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano mientras se quedaba mirando infinitamente algo finito. Podía hacerlo, papá le había enseñado que cualquier cosa era posible si se tenía un poquito de voluntad. Y ella tenía mucha.

¿Por qué papá no la tuvo para seguir malditamente vivo?

Suspiró, con la sensación latente de resignación, y tomó un sorbo del vino. Sabía divino. Cerró los ojos, y medio sonrío cuando siguió el recorrido del líquido por su garganta. Parecía un sueño, se le ocurrió, aunque no supo por qué. Pero el sólo hecho de estar. Ahí. Así. Ahora…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que todo el sueño se esfumara en segundos. Tiene sentido el que no se pueda vivir de sueños, pensó, y sonrió de manera instintiva cuando Sesshômaru apareció a través del dintel.

.o.

Él arqueó una ceja ante la mirada fija de la niña, que sonreía como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Tendría quince o veinte años? Se preguntó alguna parte de su mente que aún no resolvía el misterio al tiempo que avanzaba y se sentaba en una silla frente a ella. Miró la botella abierta de vino.

―Bienvenido ―dijo ella, sonriendo nuevamente. Sesshômaru desvió la mirada desde el vino hacia ella, y luego de vuelta a la botella. Soltó lo que pareció un suspiro y se sacó el sombrero, el cual tuvo que sacudir pues unos granizos se habían posado en el ala―. ¿Está nevando? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida.

―No precisamente ―murmuró él, quien frunció el ceño cuando notó una mancha en el sombrero.

―O sea que no es precisamente nieve ―murmuró Kagome, imitando su gesto. Él rápidamente levantó la vista hacia ella.

¿Por qué lo había elegido a él? Muy, muy fácil: porque tenía esa mirada vidriosa e indescriptiblemente triste; porque los que tienen marcas similares se reconocen entre sí.

―Sólo un poco de granizo antes de subir al auto. Estaba granizando cuando salí del trabajo ―dijo él. Extendió la mano hacia la botella―. ¿No lo escuchaste? Parecían trueno directo del inframundo ―terminó diciendo otra vez en un murmullo. Su voz grave hacia que sonara siniestro, meditó Kagome, quien no pudo evitar el escalofrío.

Le observó servirse vino utilizando el mismo vaso. Cada movimiento parecía calculado, absolutamente controlado, pero de ninguna manera se veían forzados. Al contrario, le otorgaban una elegancia que había visto en pocas personas. Y ella alguna vez conoció muchísimas.

―¿Qué tal el día? ―preguntó ella, jovial.

El acababa de tragar un largo sorbo y la pregunta pareció haberle sorprendido al punto de soltar una disimulada tos. La miró de nuevo, esta vez con una mirada más opaca, un poco lejana. Kagome también conocía esas miradas.

―Supongo que no tan bien ―se escuchó a sí misma susurrar. Él mantuvo por un corto tiempo la misma mirada antes de desviarla hacia su vaso, pero ya no era la misma mirada de hacía un rato. No era una mirada en absoluto.

―Hay veces que puedes odiar lo que elegiste hacer ―dijo él, con una voz atonal.

―No es algo que no veas todos los días ―dijo Kagome, cuidando sonar casual.

Sesshômaru jugó un rato con el vaso, antes de volver a dar un trago largo y acabar con todo el contenido.

―¿Y tú lo has visto muchas veces? ―preguntó él.

―Millones ―exageró ella.

―¿Por qué?

Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta. Su labio inferior cayó un poco, como para formar una palabra que no salió porque al instante cerró la boca. Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja, despectivo, y se sirvió más vino.

―Eso es mucho más de lo que he sabido de ti en días ―mencionó él, al tiempo que se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

―¿Y qué sabes exactamente? ―preguntó ella y ciertamente sonó más aguda de lo que pretendía.

―¿Importa?

―Por supuesto ―afirmó ella, con decisión.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y la comisura de su boca pareció formar una sonrisa.

―¿Y qué sabes exactamente de mí, Kagome?

―A diferencia de tu penosa pregunta/respuesta retórica, yo puedo decirte que sé muchísimas cosas de ti ―afirmó con la cabeza.

―¿Y qué muchísimas cosas sabes de mí? ―preguntó él en un tono levemente sarcástico.

―Sesshômaru. Treinta años. Abogado. Divorciado. Una hija (que, por cierto, y gracias al cielo, no se parece a ti); un jefe bastante generoso (puedo dar cuenta de mi sueldo, gracias) pero incomprensiblemente antisocial y callado y así. Puedo seguir toda la noche. ―Agitó la mano en el aire, como restándole importancia―. Al parecer es más de lo que sabes tú de mí.

―Ciertamente. Soy un tipo sencillo.

―¿Ves?

―Yo no tengo secretos tan importantes que esconder ―sentenció él, mirándola súbitamente serio―. Cualquiera puede preguntarme y responderé lo que ágilmente enumeraste ―encogió los hombros―. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo?

Kagome se había quedado muy quieta; demasiado consiente de ella, toda, sentada sobre una silla separada a unos centímetros fundamentales de un hombre que simple y llanamente le estaba lanzando por la cara su incapacidad de contarle la verdad.

―Tú no eres un tipo sencillo ―balbuceó ella, moviendo las manos en el aire, como para pasar del tema.

Él levantó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada. A cambio sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y se entretuvo encendiéndolo y dando las primeras caladas.

―No creas que se siente bien ―dijo ella de pronto. A Sesshômaru le costó mirarla tras todo el humo del cigarrillo. De alguna manera, parecía más lejana que de costumbre. Una neblina como es a un barranco, como es a millas y millas lejos, más lejos de un tipo sencillo, palabras de él mismo.

―No soy muy creyente ―susurró, dando otra calada al cigarrillo. Seguía sorprendido por lo lejos que se veía tras el humo. Pero lo curioso era que sabía que aunque este desapareciera, ella seguiría pareciendo estar mucho más lejos.

Humo como es a neblina, como es a un camino, como es a un barranco, como es a esa nada invisible que llena el vacío que es a millas y millas multiplicándose inexplicablemente, más lejos de un tipo sencillo o no tanto, ordenó esta vez. Tenía más sentido.

―Lo digo malditamente en serio. No me siento bien estando así.

―¿Y cómo estás?

Ella esperó un momento para analizar la pregunta.

―No muy bien, señor.

A lo que sorprendentemente, el respondió con una sonrisa. Le aturdió verlo cambiar tan drásticamente de expresión, y no ayudó a atenuar la sensación cuando le escuchó decir:

―Está bien. A veces nos tocan días de mierda.

Y acto seguido, le sirvió más vino, del mismo vaso que ella y él ya habían ocupado.

.o.

Todo se vuelve gris. Hay gente que dice eso del mundo, que no es blanco ni negro sino una serie infinita de diferentes grises, lindos grises, por cierto, pero tan mortalmente ambiguos. Si yo te hablara de la muerte, por ejemplo, no sabrías cómo dejarlo en gris, ¿tal vez medio moribundo? ¿Agonizando? ¿Existe algún punto donde estamos constantemente vivos pero ni tanto, eliminando las opciones ya mencionadas? Ser ambiguo no es una cosa buena, decía papá a menudo. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Puedo estar medio viva medio muerta, entre una escala eterna de lindos grises?

¿O es sólo estar vivo o muerto y ya?

Supongo que es un poco como extrañar. Yo no te extraño de una manera ambigua; en el eterno pasillo hacia encontrarte no hay grises o cosas superfluas de por medio. Te extraño perfectamente. Totalmente. De una manera…

.o.

Kagome pestañeó cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente las letras que de pronto parecieron perder el sentido. Totalmente. Sin grises de por medio. El ruido que produjo el lápiz ―que sostenía sin notarlo―, al caer sobre el escritorio, la sobresaltó. Asustada, miró hacia su mano y su mente nuevamente pareció irse. Era como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Suspiró y cerró el cuadernillo con sus anotaciones, una de las pocas cosas que había logrado mantener con ella a través de ese largo año. Porque justo aquel día se cumplía un año y casi lo había olvidado entre copas de vino con Sesshômaru y su propia autocompasión.

Le sobrevivo un repentino cansancio. Arrastrando las piernas llegó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sin miramientos, acostumbrándose sin problemas a la vista aburrida del techo. No quiso hacerse la obvia pregunta acerca desde cuándo que no miraba tranquilamente un techo cualquiera. De verdad. De verdad estaba cansada. De todo.

Apagó la luz y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Era muy fácil cansarse de la vida, fue lo último que pensó antes de pensar, de creer ver, a un hombre en pie, al otro lado de la habitación y morir.

No de manera literal, por supuesto.

.o.

―Deberías dejar de fumar. Ahora están diciendo que daña los pulmones ―dijo Kagome mientras le ayudaba a recoger la mesa. Habían comido un almuerzo improvisado por ella pues un inconveniente hizo que Sesshômaru no viajara ese fin de semana.

Realmente parecía fuera de lugar dentro que la cocina. Se había arremangado la camisa y la corbata había desaparecido, y ella observó cómo con la misma elegancia con que había utilizado los servicios, ahora los lavaba. El cigarro en la esquina de su boca le hacía parecer despreocupado pero a la vez alerta. Siempre. ¿Es que alguna vez bajaba la guardia? ¿Alguna vez dejaba de controlar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Y si no era así, ¿cómo podía hacer todo eso sin imperfección alguna?

Porque ella intuía que él necesitaba ese dominio; un dominio total sobre su mundo, pero lo hacía de manera cauta, como para que el mundo no lo notara mientras él guiaba todo a su antojo. Tomó nota mental de seguir midiendo sus palabras cuando estaba con él, porque había notado que tenía una tendencia autodestructiva a bajar su propia guardia con él.

―¿Te comenté que el otro día conocí a tu ex mujer? ―dijo Kagome de repente y se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio que su espalda se tensaba.

Pero casi al instante su postura volvió a la de aparentemente relajada. Le vio encoger los hombros como en un gesto de despreocupación y ella entendió que no le daría más que eso. Lo entendió en parte, por supuesto. Ella haría lo mismo si tuviera un ex esposo, y eso la puso triste. Muy triste. Porque, ¿tendría alguna vez la posibilidad de tener un hombre al menos del cual recordar con simpatía o tener pésimos recuerdos de él? Su mano se fue instintivamente hacia su pecho, presionando con una fuerza que no tenía prevista.

―Mataría por saber qué pasa por esa cabeza ―le oyó decir a él pero no en un tono jocoso, como cualquier ser humano normal; no, el lo decía muy con una seriedad que le hizo sentir vulnerable y estúpida.

Lo miró sobrecogida. Se había girado hacia ella, sosteniendo esta vez el cigarrillo en su mano. Sus ojos brillaban, realmente lo hacían. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ella y aquello la aterró. No sólo por ella, sino por él.

―¿Lo harías? ―susurró Kagome, tal vez con pena, con miedo, no lo supo realmente.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, aún sorprendidos por sus palabras. Él continuó mirándola sin abrir la boca o quizás lo iba a hacer pero Kagome le interrumpió.

―No seas imbécil ―dijo con la voz entrecortada y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Se encerró en su habitación de un portazo y se apoyó contra la puerta. Él no entendía nada. Nada. Sabía que estaba siendo idiota, que él no lo había dicho con esa intención pero el sólo hecho de pensar que él pudiera matar a alguien por ella o por cualquiera.

La aterró.

Pero no fue el miedo común y corriente que sentía todos los días. Fue algo realmente visceral, doloroso, porque sintió como si le fueran a arrancar algo fundamental de su cuerpo, un órgano, una extremidad, algo, algo…

―Dios ―sollozó y cayó al suelo. La vista se le nubló mientras sentía que el llanto venía sin pasaje de vuelta.

Es que él no entendía. La gente que mataba gente era a su vez asesinada por otras y aquellas personas, a su vez lo eran también por otras, aunque si tenían suerte podían vivir aterradas toda la vida de que lo serían.

Kagome estaba cansada de pagar las consecuencias por los actos de otros, pero no podía evitarlo, ya estaba hecho, su familia muy muerta y ella a punto de volver a la deriva apenas agarrada de la camisa de Sesshômaru.

Y Sesshômaru bien podría desaparecer. No porque intentara bromear con oficios de sicario, no; sería sólo por culpa de ella, de su sola existencia y de lo inevitable del tiempo y de que ella no quería dejarlo porque parecía ser su única conexión hacia algo llamado vivir.

.o.

Sesshômaru se quedó mirando largo rato el lugar por donde había desaparecido Kagome, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había cerrado la llave del lavaplatos. Al cabo de un rato terminó de secar la loza mientras intentaba quitarse de la mente el obvio terror que había visto en su cara.

Él estaba acostumbrado a ver terror. Lo veía en los procesos, juicios, hasta en el trámite legal más insignificante. Estaba tanto en culpables como inocentes. Aquel miedo a lo incierto, a saberse en un futuro que no querían, que se negaban a querer y a un pasado que no podían cambiar.

Guardó él último plato en el mueble y procedió a encender otro cigarrillo. Le gustaba fumar por una razón que era totalmente desconocida para él, y lo curioso era que aquel acto estaba totalmente en contra a lo que era él. No le gustaba ser dominado por una situación; siempre tenía el control sobre sus actos y decisiones. En cambio, los simples deseos de fumar venían sin aviso, y él respondía de manera automática, sin cuestionar, sin razonar.

―Pareces un monstruo echando humo ―le había dicho aquella vez su mujer, cuando entró a su despacho pasado las tres de la madrugada―. ¿Piensas algún día volver a ser humano como algunas personas de esta casa?

Él no dijo nada, apenas sí la miró antes de seguir preparando el caso del día siguiente. No le importaba ella, nunca lo había hecho, pero casarse y tener un hijo le había parecido la opción correcta. Ahora no estaba seguro. En el fondo sabía que él había nacido para estar solo. La gente le parecía desagradable, especialmente cuando mentían y se revolcaban en sus propias mierdas lamentándose de cosas que simplemente ya estaban y no se irían de ahí sólo por desearlo. Los consideraba estúpidos, inferiores.

Pero cuando vio el terror tan claramente reflejado en el rostro de Kagome no sintió la acostumbrada molestia o repugnancia, sino una presión inesperada en el pecho junto con un deseo de que fuera mentira, su rostro, el miedo. Quiso, por unos segundos, que ella riera y que su propia incredulidad se quedara sólo en eso, incredulidad y nada más.

Pero el miedo había seguido estando ahí y él lo pudo ver tan claramente que deseó no haber abierto la boca, como normalmente hacía. Porque él quería creer que ella no tenía miedo a nada. Ella, quien se había ofrecido a un desconocido sin dudarlo, a robarle las llaves, a entrar en un auto en movimiento, no podía tener miedo de algo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala de estar con la absurda esperanza de verla echada sobre el sillón como ya había ocurrido en otras veces. Pero el portazo había sido demasiado evidente. Y se desplomó sobre el sillón vacío. Perdió su vista sobre la alfombra negra. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando una ceniza del cigarrillo cayó sobre ella. Kagome se había preocupado de mantener todo tan malditamente limpio en sus horas de ocio, ayudando a la sirvienta, según le había comentado. Tan malditamente perfecto todo y él lo arruinaba.

Miedo. La palabra retumbaba en su cabeza. Pero él no tenía miedo a algo realmente. Su pasado, aunque imperfecto, estaba lleno de episodios insignificantes, irrelevantes. Constantemente le preocupaba el futuro, pero no estaba precisamente aterrado de él. Sabía que aunque no quisiera, siempre habría cosas que escaparían a su control, el pasado ajeno no era de su incumbencia, por lo que si una persona tenía tanto miedo de eso y de lo que deparaba el futuro, tampoco lo eran.

Kagome, no obstante…

Se echó hacia el respaldo, con su vista clavada al techo.

Quería que fuera como él. Sin miedo a nada. De algún modo se había acostumbrado a ella, temeraria, omitiendo las extrañas circunstancia de su encuentro y el hecho de que mintiera de manera tan absolutamente descarada. Porque eso significaba que se ocultaba algo menos ordinario que el resto de las personas. Y él odiaba los secretos.

―Debe tener veintidós ―murmuró.

Pero de repente pensó que no odiaba los secretos de Kagome. En absoluto.

―O treinta ―dijo, pero hasta para él mismo resultó difícil creerlo.

De hecho, si estos eran los que la mantenían allí, no discutirían. Por alguna inexplicable razón sintió que el día que él abriera los ojos y ella no estuviera allí se sentiría un poco desconcertado.

―Dieciocho ―dijo esta vez, y de alguna manera le pareció calzar.

Y quizás desconcertado no era la palabra. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era "perdido", pero se desconcertó viendo otra ceniza caer sobre la alfombra negra.

.o.

Sintió algo cálido sobre su mejilla. Se sentía familiar, como cuando mamá la iba a despertar porque estaba atrasada para el ir a la escuela, como de costumbre. Nunca se lo dijo, pero muchas de esas veces, fingió estar dormida sólo para sentirla. Y ahora lo estaba. Debía estarlo porque mamá estaba bastante muerta y lejos de ese lugar. ¿Entonces…?

Casi pega un grito al abrir los ojos.

―Soy yo ―le escuchó decir. Como si eso la tranquilizara.

Rápidamente se incorporó sobre la cama, acurrucándose contra la almohada. Él estaba a su lado en pie, observándola aunque las sombras del atardecer le impedían ver su rostro por completo. Apenas sí sus ojos, que siempre resaltaban, no importaba como.

―Puedes bajar a cenar ―dijo él, con su acostumbrado tono calmo.

Ella pestañeó ante la inesperada propuesta. Se había planteado muchas hipótesis acerca de cómo la enfrentaría después del incidente de la cocina, pero este no calzaba en ninguna de ellos.

―Gracias ―atinó a decir, tal vez un poco torpe. Se mordió el labio cuando él se quedó en el lugar sin moverse o volver a hablar.

De pronto su sombra se sentó al borde de la cama y pudo verlo más claramente. Su rostro estaba más serio que de costumbre y sus ojos tenían las pupilas dilatadas, por lo que el color cobrizo apenas se distinguía.

―Tengo una pregunta ―dijo él.

Ella sabía que algo así podía ocurrir. Tenía derecho, después de todo no había hecho más preguntas desde aquella vez, cuando despertó del fugaz desmayo. Pero Kagome nunca aseguraría una respuesta real.

Asintió con la cabeza.

―Por qué yo aquella noche ―dijo él.

―Eso suena más a una orden que a una pregunta ―masculló Kagome. Él tenía el terrible hábito de exigir porque sí. Le recordaba a su ex mujer.

―Kagome ―le advirtió él, serio.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir sólo para notar que él seguía allí. Le gustaba eso, se dijo extrañada, le gustaba que él estuviera allí.

―Porque creí que eras como yo ―respondió. Arqueando su ceja, la instó a continuar―. Estabas tomando solo, en un lugar lleno de gente. Observé cómo se acercaban algunas personas y tú fingías oírlas pero no estabas realmente allí. Pasaban, y no te importaba. Estás pero no estás. ¿Comprendes? ―Lo miró suplicante y no supo por qué.

Él la observó por un largo rato. Ella mantuvo su mirada sin vacilar, sabiendo que sus emociones se estaban filtrando, aquella desesperación por el reconocimiento, la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que la entendiera, aunque fuera un poquito.

―Es lo mismo que pienso de ti ―habló él, aún mirándola pero sin dejar ver más allá de su expresión estoica―. Yo sé que no estás aquí, que hay una enorme distancia entre estos centímetros, entre tú y yo. Pero no me preocupa mientras sigas estando aquí, donde estás pero no ―terminó hablando incluso más serio.

Se sintió confundida. La intensidad de sus palabras la desconcentraron mientras otra parte de su mente trataba de darle sentido a la última frase.

―Es como si quisieras decir que cuando estamos aquí significa que estamos increíblemente lejos pero cerca ―dijo Kagome, con la voz quebrada. De repente se sentía irremediablemente triste.

En un movimiento lento tocó la mejilla de él y la acarició con suavidad. Ya se sentía la barba incipiente, pero se adivinaba todavía la suavidad de la piel. Se fijó en sus ojos, que seguían mirándola casi sin pestañear, y en unas tenues arrugas en los bordes. Años de experiencias que ella todavía no tenía; en eso eran diametralmente opuestos: donde él era experto, ella no y viceversa, aunque la comparación no era justa. ¿Pero no era esa una forma de ser iguales, solo que de manera opuesta?

―¿Y estás herido, Sesshômaru? ―le preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara firme. Él tomó gentilmente su mano, pero no respondió―. Porque yo creo estar hecha pedazos, ¿sabes?

―Tal vez lo esté. No sé ―murmuró, apretando su mano. Ella sintió un consuelo que hacía demasiado tiempo no sentía. Sonrió, a pesar de que quería largarse a llorar ahí mismo.

―Esto es patético ―rió―. Apenas te conozco.

Él simplemente la observó durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno hasta que soltó su mano y le dijo con un tono convencional:

―Levántate, la comida se enfría ―. Ella sonrió ante su orden y procedió a obedecer. Mientras se ponía los zapatos le escuchó ir hacia la ventana y cerrarla.

―No sé cómo puedes dormir así en pleno invierno ―murmuró Sesshômaru, corriendo la cortina. Kagome, que ya estaba en pie lo miró extrañado.

―No he abierto ninguna ventana ―dijo. Él puso los ojos en blanco de manera elegante, para variar, y se acercó a ella.

―Vamos, Rin llegará dentro de un rato ―le dijo y tomó su mano firmemente.

Ella se sorprendió de no estar sorprendida por tal acción y mientras avanzaban por el pasillo y miraba su ancha espalda no podía dejar de maravillarse de lo fácil que parecía dejar todo atrás porque parecía que las preguntas eran innecesarias.

―Gracias ―dijo Kagome.

Él simplemente la ignoró.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Tanto tiempo desaparecida, yo sé. Lo siento. Pero no he dejado de escribir, muy lento por mi horrible falta de tiempo, pero seguro. Para los que leen Soireé, la estoy a punto de terminar, y probablemente vea la luz a fines de Diciembre en unos dos capítulos como máximo (la continuación que llevo ya va para las 35 páginas y probablemente termine con el doble).

Sobre esta historia, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot para un concurso que por cuestión de tiempo (para variar) no pude participar. De a poco fui escribiéndola (creo que la empecé hará unos tres meses) hasta que cambió absolutamente su propósito. La estoy a punto de terminar también. Serán dos capítulos contando este. Esperaré a salir de clases para terminarlo con propiedad, en unas dos semanas más, que por lo pronto estoy con pruebas finales ;D.

Un abrazo.

**Aimless Logic**

*cambio de nick compulsivo*


	2. 2

**Primero**: Gracias por sus reviews, anónim, Kayazarami y AllySan (ahora pretendo dedicarme a terminar Soireé, es genial verte todavía por aquí, tiendo a pensar que porque yo desaprezco, la otra gente también. My bad xD). También por los agregado a fav y alertas (Brenda iwi, Chiharu No Natsumi,kathyta sd, sayuri-chan-aly).

**Segundo**: Capítulo final. Se siente bien terminar algo por fin *suspira*

* * *

**2.**

―¡Kagome! ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi creímos que te habías esfumado ―susurró Sango, observándola con tristeza―. ¡Lo siento tanto! ―sollozó, y la abrazó tan fuerte que le hizo perder el aliento.

Kagome no respondió ante el abrazo, tampoco lo evitó. Continuaron así por un largo tiempo.

―Pero no desaparecí ―dijo Kagome con un tono que daba la impresión de que le hubiera gustado.

―Es un alivio que estés bien ―lloraba Sango contra su cuello. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

―Son tan buenos, ¿no? ―murmuró Kagome.

―¡Mi familia te adora! ―sollozó Sango abrazándola aún con más fuerza―. No tenías que hacer esto, ¿sabes? Podrías haberte quedado aquí, con mi herm…

―¿Sabes, Sango? ―le interrumpió ella, susurrando en su oído―. Sé lo que les pasó a mis padres.

―Fue un asalto terrible lo sé, lo siento tanto, tanto…

―No ―la interrumpió Kagome, abrazándola―. Sé quién los asesinó. ―La oyó jadear. Intentó alejarse de ella, pero Kagome la obligó a mantener el abrazo.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Sango entonces. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tembló un poco.

―Tu hermano ―dijo Kagome, y esta vez tuve que forzar a Sango a quedarse en el lugar―. ¿Sabes cómo lo hizo?

―No sé lo que estás hablando ―susurró Sango, inmóvil.

―Por supuesto que no lo sabes ―continuo Kagome, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella―. Yo tampoco lo sabía. Era todo tan increíble. Mafia, deudas… ―su voz se perdió hasta terminar en un balbuceo.

―Estás afectada, lo entiendo, pero inventar semejante historia, Kagome, es…. ¡Ah! ―gritó. Kagome rápidamente tapó su boca con una mano, mientras la otra mantenía enterrado el cuchillo hasta la empuñadora en su abdomen.

Su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente sobre el piso, hasta que estuvo recostada completamente, aún con la mano de Kagome contra su boca.

―Así mató a mamá ―susurró Kagome cerca de su oído. Sango gimió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó forcejear, pero Kagome retorció el puñal, haciéndola gritar y que todo su cuerpo dejara de luchar por el dolor―. Como a un perro, un puto perro. ¿Cuántas veces mamá cocinó para él? ¿Para tu padre? Ay, Sango, tu no entiendes nada. ¿Verdad? ―Sango lloriqueó y negó desesperada―. Dicen que mamá agonizó por horas. Pero no sé, no salió nada en los diarios, sólo lo sé porque lo oí comentar a uno comentan tus empleados. Podría hacerte lo mismo, lo mismo ―su voz se quebró al encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amiga―. Pero perforaré tu corazón, ¿vale? Papá me enseñó donde estaba. Sólo durará un poco, sólo un po... ―se interrumpió cuando quitó rápidamente el puñal de su abdomen y lo clavó con una fuerza brutal, unos centímetros más arriba de la primera puñalada.

El cuerpo de Sango se arqueó hacia ella. Lloró. Horrible, terriblemente. Kagome se puso en pie y observó todo como si fuera espectador en un teatro, viendo una pésima tragedia, donde le era imposible distinguir quién era el antagonista.

-o-o-o-

Fueron pasando los días de tal manera que Kagome apenas sí recordaba su plan inicial. Había mantenido, no obstante, la cautela correspondiente gracias a ese subdesarrollado instinto de supervivencia y apenas había salido de la casa. Sesshômaru no hacía preguntas y le daba exactamente lo mismo que usara la ropa de su ex o no, o al menos eso le dio a entender cuando le señaló un closet lleno de ropa por si ella no tenía más cambio. Cosa que en efecto, pasaba.

Su rutina se desarrollaba básicamente en la mañana, despertando a Rin cuando esta se encontraba en casa, ayudarla a vestir y tomar desayuno mientras Sesshômaru preparaba sus propios asuntos, antes de partir con Rin a la escuela. Durante el día ayudaba a la sirvienta que llegaba a ordenar y cocinar todos los días, excepto el fin de semana. No era una mala vida, se decía, pero se aburría de maneras apoteósicas, así que buscó algunas distracciones.

Era común que cuando Sesshômaru llegaba con o sin Rin la encontrara recostada en el sofá mirando la nueva tele blanco y negro o leyendo alguno de los miles de libro que Sesshômaru guardaba en su despacho. Ella lo saludaba desde el lugar y él pasaba, como si no la hubiera notado, aunque ella prefería creer que realmente sonreía apenas la veía y miraba a otro lado para disimularlo.

O tal vez no, pero no pensaba mucho en eso porque no la hacían sentirse precisamente feliz.

De cualquier modo, todo estuvo más o menos igual hasta el día en que notó que tenía el dinero suficiente como para largarse de ahí, incluso fuera del país. La sorprendió y a la vez se sintió profundamente irritada. Sesshômaru realmente le pagaba de manera desproporcionada a su trabajo real, que al final se terminaba reduciendo a los días que estaba Rin en casa. ¿Es que se quería deshacer de ella? Se preguntaba y la irritación aumentaba aún más.

No obstante, de a poco comenzó a contemplar de manera seria partir, el problema era cuando intentaba decírselo al dueño de casa. Por alguna razón cada vez que ella pretendía abrir la boca para señalar que partiría pronto, algo totalmente sinsentido se apoderaba de su lengua y terminaba diciendo cualquier cosa excepto lo que quería.

O lo que debía, reconoció más tarde. Porque la verdad era que no quería irse. No quería salir y volver a correr como lo venía haciendo desde lo que parecía una eternidad. Por lo que lo aplazó y aplazó. Intentaba convencerse de que aún no la habían localizado, de que aún había tiempo.

Pero esa noche en particular se sentía inquieta; sentía como si su tiempo de gracia hubiera acabo y el detestable juicio final estuviera a punto de comenzar. Tal vez su visión del asunto era más apocalíptica de lo que realmente era, pero no supo por qué, tal exageración no parecía estar lejos de la verdad.

El sonido de la puerta al abrir la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y de pronto se encontró mirando a Sesshômaru frente a frente. Se había levantado del sofá y estaba en pie, esperándolo. Él al verla se quedó inmóvil, pensó que tal vez le había sorprendido que estuviera allí, por él.

―Hola ―dijo Kagome, intentando sonreír.

Estaba oscureciendo, notó ella, porque apenas podía ver su rostro. ¿Por qué siempre le costaba verlo?

No obstante, alcanzó a notar un gesto, una pequeña mueca de molestia, la posterior tensión en un músculo de su mejilla, antes de dar media vuelta e irse de la sala.

Kagome se quedó mirando el lugar vacío que parecía aun más eterno en medio de la oscuridad. Todo se encontraba muy silencioso, demasiado para ella. Se sintió sola y completamente a la deriva, como esa noche cuando lo encontró.

-o-o-o-

Se iba a ir.

Sesshômaru miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Lograba ver su pecho intentando contener la respiración agitada, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno junto con la intolerable sensación de pérdida.

En un movimiento brusco se quitó la corbata y en el proceso voló los primeros botones de la camisa. Golpeó el borde del lavamanos con una fuerza que sintió un dolor punzante canalizarse en sus articulaciones. Pero no le importó.

¿Por qué se sentía tan indignado? Se preguntó a cambio. Sabía que no estaría allí eternamente. Incluso él mismo se había mostrado ansioso por su partida en algún momento. Pero ahora.

Ahora no sentía nada aparte de la más pura rabia y no terminaba por explicárselo.

Lo había visto, le era ridículamente fácil leerla; siempre había estado allí y de poco a poco se había hecho más evidente. Sabía que esas frases inconclusas, esos cambios de tema repentino cuando conversaban no eran más que trazar una tangente para evitar el camino final. Hasta que hoy, al llegar y verla así, observándolo devastada, como si se hubieran acabo las opciones, aterrada, fue todo visible, escrito en su cara.

Se iba a ir.

Pero al fin y al cabo, todos se iban.

Siempre.

-o-o-o-

―Serví la cena ―fue lo primero que dijo Kagome al verlo, tratando desesperadamente de no sonar desesperada―. Si quieres…

Él hizo un ademán de molestia al escucharla y eso hizo que de inmediato dejara de hablar. Le observó caminar hacia la mesa. Su camisa estaba desabrochada y se había mojado el rostro. Le pareció que por primera vez lo veía vulnerable.

Ella lo imitó y se sentó. Comenzó a comer en un silencio cargado de incomodidad. Ella no tenía hambre en lo más mínimo, pero se obligó a comer para que así al menos todo aquello simulara ser normal. No obstante, al cabo de un rato casi no podía tragar. Una arcada poco disimulable terminó por hacerla desistir. Fue entonces cuando notó que Sesshômaru ni siquiera había tomado un cubierto. Ella había estado tan dedicada a fingir normalidad que tampoco había notado que él la miraba con una intensidad que le quitó el aliento.

De alguna forma sentía que la acusaba de algo, que estaba furioso con ella, quien no atinaba a comprender por qué.

―¿No tienes hambre? ―preguntó, nerviosa. Él arqueó ambas cejas, como si la respuesta fuera obvia―. Jesús, no tienes que ser así tampoco ―murmuró desviando su mirada hacia el plato todavía lleno.

No sabía qué decir ni hacer; apenas distinguía si era correcto respirar o no. Porque lo era, ¿verdad?

―Hay veces… ―comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando su mirada topó con la de él. ¿Estás herido, verdad? Quiso preguntarle. No lo hizo. A cambio continuó, con un hilito de voz―: Hay veces que escuchar a la Mahler me parte el corazón. Ya sabes, todo parece avanzar con formas desproporcionadas, inalcanzables, y de pronto termina en un susurro, en algo que te desarma y te das cuenta de que se ha acabado de verdad, que el cúmulo de notas que fueron a la guerra acaban de alzar bandera blanca, débiles, te dejan débiles, aplastado en el suelo después de hacerte creer en la gloria que ahora sólo está en notas frágiles de adiós y hasta nunca. ―Hizo una pausa―. No me gusta decir adiós, ¿sabes?

Sesshômaru desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la mesa, por lo que Kagome fue incapaz de mirar hacia sus ojos, ahora medio escondidos bajo sus párpados.

―No lo sé, realmente ―dijo Sesshômaru, aún sin mirarla. Se entretuvo un rato con la copa de vino al lado de su plato. Cuando parecía que le iba a dar un sorbo se detuvo en seco y habló―: Pero nadie te obliga a decir adiós ―dijo en un susurro grave, y entonces tomó un largo trago.

Kagome se perdió un rato observando su garganta al tragar el vino. De repente se sintió más triste que hacía un rato porque fue mucho más consciente de la pequeña intimidad que habían creado y que ella perdería en cuando pusiera un pie fuera de la casa.

Porque, de hecho, ese lugar era lo más parecido que había encontrado a un hogar.

―Lo siento ―susurró ella, evitando mirarle de frente cuando terminó de tomar el vino.

Probablemente fue su imaginación, pero sintió que su disculpa hacía eco por toda la casa, seguido por el ruido de la copa de Sesshômaru chocando increíblemente fuerte contra la mesa. Luego, un tic-tac resonando casi de manera infinita, o eso pensó ella hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó él, de repente.

Kagome se asustó, no tanto por la pregunta, sino por la respuesta que sabía que pedía y que ella no daría.

―Kagome, mucho gusto ―susurró ella, e intentó sonreír. Él ni siquiera trató.

―No lo preguntaré de nuevo ―dijo, serio. Muy serio.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sintió cómo se moría un poco. No iba a mentirle. Probablemente creería que estaba loca o peor, la despreciaría aún más de lo que parecía hacerlo al no saber quién era ella.

¿Y qué más daba? Kagome nunca había existido en su mundo. Después todo, sólo era un outsider demasiado consciente de su estado. Decirle o no la verdad no haría la diferencia.

―Mi mujer, la que conociste el otro día ―dijo, y esperó hasta que una sorprendida Kagome lo miró―. Nos separamos porque nunca estuve aquí. Al poco tiempo se casó con mi primo―. Terminó diciendo, su tono neutro no se había alterado en ningún momento y eso de alguna manera la sorprendió aún más―. El otro día me preguntaste si estaba herido ―continuó diciendo él. Ella asintió.

―Me dijiste que no lo sabías ―dijo Kagome.

―Lo pensé muchas veces a partir de esa vez. La mujer con quien me casé estaba herida el día que me pidió el divorcio; Rin lloraba como si se hubiera reventado la cabeza ―dijo él.

―Pareces molesto ―susurró ella.

―Lo estoy ―dijo él, cortante. De un momento a otro, su mirada se había vuelto más intensa, más fría―. Porque nunca lo había notado.

―¿Qué las habías herido? ―Le interrumpió ella.

―No. Que no me importaba en absoluto.

Ella estuvo a punto de replicar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no supo qué decir, así que cerró la boca y esperó y esperó. Lo esperó.

Se dio cuenta que últimamente sólo lo había esperado. Esperar que apareciera por la cocina, por la puerta, por el pasillo. Pero, ¿cuándo realmente había llegado? ¿Después del trabajo, cuando cenaban? ¿Había llegado alguna vez, pero de verdad? Porque a este punto sólo se daba cuenta que él no estaba allí muchísimo más de lo que ella estaba.

―Entonces, Kagome, ¿qué te hace pensar que me importa que te vayas? ―preguntó de pronto, con un filo casi palpable e inexplicablemente doloroso para ella―. No sé si quiera quién eres.

Kagome pestañeó, como si de pronto la hubieran sacudido y lo miró sin saber exactamente cómo lo estaba mirando. Él la observaba con la misma expresión que hacía un rato, que a ella se le antojaba fría, ajena, displicente.

Carraspeó sólo para asegurar que su voz seguía allí.

―Nunca se me ocurrió que podría herirte ―dijo como en tono casual y se encogió de hombros―. Sólo que no sabía cómo despedirme, eso es todo ―concluyó, jurando que sonó lo suficientemente convencida como para dejar el tema atrás y seguir comiendo. Cosa que hizo, sin ganas de volver a mirarlo.

Pero lo cierto era que tenía unas ganas inexplicables de llorar. Obviamente no se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría él.

Mentira.

Sí lo había pensado, sólo que alguna parte extremadamente vanidosa de ella creyó que él, al menos, lo lamentaría por cortesía.

¿Para qué la parte innecesariamente hiriente?

Tal vez realmente quería deshacerse de ella, se le ocurrió, y su estómago nuevamente se cerró a todo posible apetito. Lo que significaba que la palabra hogar había sido sólo parte de su enorme imaginación; que el acercamiento, la intimidad y probable entendimiento entre ellos había sido simple cortesía.

A la mierda.

Dejó caer el tenedor violentamente sobre el plato.

―No había necesidad de eso, ¿sabes? ―gritó ella, súbitamente indignada―. Nunca te pedí nada más que un puto trabajo y un lugar donde dormir. Realmente, ¿que te importe? No, nunca lo creí. Pero sí que, que… ―un entendimiento, una compresión, que somos iguales de una manera totalmente opuesta diría, pero la interrumpió un inesperado sollozo. Sentía cómo su corazón latía con violencia, desesperado por partirse en un llanto ridículo e incontrolable, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura con un dominio que hasta para ella era desconocido. Carraspeó y esta vez continuó con más calma―: Da igual, probablemente me vaya esta semana. Sólo eso ―murmuró y se puso en pie, cabizbaja.

―¿Y te habrás ido cuando vuelva? ―le escuchó preguntar, ajeno.

―¿Importa? Para ti es como aquella noche: finges que no estoy aquí ―le respondió ella, un poco triste. ―Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar―. Además, tú nunca vuelves.

Le pareció que decía su nombre.

Obviamente fue su imaginación.

-o-o-o-

Entró a su pieza. No quiso prender la luz porque de algún modo pensó que si lo hacía, se pondría feliz, y no quería estarlo. Aunque honestamente no sabía por qué pensó esa mierda, simplemente no lo hizo y llegó a tientas a su cama. Se recostó boca arriba.

Levantó su mano hacia el cielo negro, y no pudo distinguirla. ¿Qué más daba si la levantaba o no? De todas formas nadie vería que estaba allí. Suspiró y se acurrucó sobre el colchón. Sintió una brisa muy fría que le congeló los pies. Se extrañó pues estaba segura que en todo el día no había abierto la ventana. Estaba a punto de levantarse a comprobarlo cuando sintió que un bulto caía bruscamente justo tras su espalda. Se congeló al instante.

Aguantando la respiración, escuchó el agitado latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Esperó, y la espera fue horrible. De a poco sintió cómo algo se acercaba hacia ella, hasta que tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando sintió un aliento sobre su oído.

―¿Qué tal, Kagome? ―murmuró la voz de un hombre demasiado cerca de su oído.

Ella no respondió. Era obvio cómo estaba.

Muerta.

O casi.

-o-o-o-

Apenas había dormido. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo contracturado, además, sus reflejos parecían estar durmiendo todo lo que él no pudo. Se había golpeado con la pata de la cama al levantarse; al afeitarse se cortó, luego un botón de la camisa había salido disparado hacia algún punto de la habitación y casi se asfixió con la corbata al anudarla con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sin embargo, lo que empeoró su situación fue que Kagome no estaba en la cocina, por lo que tenía que preparase un puto desayuno y tomarlo solo. Así que no pudo evitarlo, se sentía profundamente molesto.

En un movimiento brusco, tomó una tetera para hervir el agua. Después de ponerla al fuego, buscó con manos temblorosas la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su pantalón..

―Mierda ―masculló cuando descubrió que no quedaba ninguno. Avanzó hacia un cubo de basura para botar la caja vacía.

Cuando volteó, encontró Kagome en camisa de dormir, justo en el dintel de la puerta.

―Hola ―susurró ella sin mirarlo y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina―. Pondré el agua a hervir, tú pon la mes…¡mierda! ―gritó al tomar la tetera ya caliente.

Sesshômaru rápidamente la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el lavaplatos, donde abrió la llave del agua.

―No seas tan descuidada ―dijo él, manteniendo su mano con la de ella bajo el agua. Desde su altura, sólo podía ver la cabeza con cabellos negrísimos y desordenados.

―No es nada ―escuchó que decía, soltándose de su agarre con una brusquedad que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Se quedó allí, a su lado, mirando cómo mantenía su mano bajo el agua. Estaba muy quieta, casi como si fuera un maniquí. De hecho, se le ocurrió que era invisible para todos menos para él. Inconscientemente sonrió, al tiempo que despejaba su rostro moviendo un mechón tras su oreja. Ella pareció no notarlo, porque continuó cabizbaja, con la vista perdida y su mano aún puesta bajo el agua.

―No quise incomodarte. Anoche ―dijo entonces, porque sintió que tenía que decir algo―. No tienes que irte si no quieres ―probó esta vez, utal vez un poco desesperado cuando ella no pareció reaccionar.

Ella apenas encogió los hombros y esta vez fijó su vista en el agua fluyendo desde la palma de su mano hasta el codo.

―Voy a empapar la camisa de dormir―murmuró como para sí cuando notó que la tela de la manga se adhería a su brazo―. Tendré que ponerlo a secar, luego… ―no terminó la frase. Pestañeó repetidamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y volvió a atención a su quemadura.

Y Sesshômaru esperó mientras ella parecía esperar algo incomprensible para él. Vio cómo el agua avanzaba inexorable por todo su antebrazo hasta el punto de que el agua comenzó a caer desde su codo y fue dejando una pocita en el suelo.

―Kagome ―dijo él, pero ella nuevamente pareció no escucharlo―. Kagome ―repitió, esta vez un poco más fuerte, obteniendo la misma (nula) respuesta.

_¿Me escuchas? _

_Estoy aquí. Justo aquí y tú no estás._

Recordó a Kagome tras el humo del cigarrillo aquella noche y se dio cuenta que esta vez era igual, sólo que sin humo y a más millas de distancia.

No entendía eso, la necesidad de traerla de vuelta, de donde fuera que estuviera, pero traerla para que se riera de su seriedad, de sus maneras antisociales y poco empáticas. Quería verla con el ceño fruncido leyendo a Joyce y que le hiciera callar cuando ni siquiera le iba a hablar.

―Kagome ―dijo, pero para él fue como si no lo hubiera hecho.

Repentinamente, cerró la llave y tomó su muñeca. Ella se estremeció cuando la tocó, pero aún así no lo miró.

―¿Qué pasa? ―exigió él entonces. Porque la ausencia de Kagome era demasiado real para él, demasiado para ser normal. Tenía que haber algo más.

―No te importa, ya sabes, no me conoces y todo lo demás ―susurró con un hilito de voz―. ¿Podrías soltarme? Tengo que secar esto ―dijo, intentando liberase de su de su mano, esta vez de manera más amable. Él apretó el agarre.

―Si buscas una disculpa, no la daré ―masculló, dejando filtrar un poco de su enojo.

―No la busco, si eso te deja más tranquilo. Ahora, ¿puedes soltarme? Creo que me vas a dejar una marca ―terminó susurrando. Sesshômaru obedeció a regañadientes. Ella le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta.

―Kagome ―dijo él por enésima vez. Se sorprendió estúpidamente cuando ella se detuvo. Quiso tocarla, su hombro, su pelo, lo que fuera, sólo para asegurarse que era ella y nadie más.

No lo hizo, por supuesto. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, era ella y seguía estando allí, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

―Para mí tu existes ―dijo.

Le pareció escuchar un sollozo, un grito ahogado, antes de ver cómo giraba hacia él. Se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, con ojeras notablemente marcadas. Y algo en su pose le hizo creer que no era la misma persona de la noche anterior, la que le había gritado y dejado en un estado de nada, tan indescriptible como molesto; todo su cuerpo parecía frágil, dando la impresión de estar a punto de romperse. Con una mano rodeaba la muñeca contraria que presionaba a la vez contra su pecho. Respiraba de manera agitada, notó distraídamente antes de concentrarse en su rostro, donde olvidó todo lo anterior.

Él reconoció su mirada de súplica, de miedo, de pena, una pena inmensa. Ella estaba herida. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar la disculpa que pareció atorarse en su garganta. Kagome sonrió de una manera demasiado triste como para ser una sonrisa.

―Tú también ―hizo una pausa―. Para mí. Tú existes de una forma demasiado real. Me gusta que existas, que estés aquí, ¿comprendes? ―habló ella, tan suavemente que él tuvo que esforzarse por escucharla.

―No ―respondió. Ella sonrió aun más triste si fuera posible.

―Y está bien que sea así. ―Hizo una pausa para tomar aire―. Por eso te agradezco. Por todo.

―Te vas a ir ―murmuró él, como si fuera necesario repetirlo mil veces para estar completamente seguro.

Kagome asintió y volteó. Él iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el sonido de la tetera al hervir pareció anunciarle que su tiempo para hablar había terminado.

De alguna manera, el vapor logró tapar su vista de una Kagome perdiéndose por el pasillo que parecía estar a millas y millas, multiplicándose, inexplicablemente más lejos de un tipo sencillo o no tanto.

Pero terriblemente solo.

-o-o-o-

―¡Kagome! ―gritó Rin apenas abrió la puerta.

La aludida se quedó un tanto aturdida al verla.

―Rin ―dijo―. Pensé que volvías la otra semana.

―Mamá tuvo que volver antes del campo y yo quise pasar a ver a papá. Le traje un regalo, ¡mira! ―la niña extendió sus manitas. Entre ellas había una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con motivos navideños. Kagome la miró extrañada.

―¿No es un poco adelantado? ―preguntó ella. Esta vez fue Rin quien la miró con extrañeza.

―Pero mañana es nochebuena ―dijo.

Kagome iba a replicar algo cuando vio que una mujer envuelta en un abrigo negro se instalaba junto con Rin en la entrada.

―Hola, Kagome ―dijo la mujer.

―Hola ―susurró ella. Balbuceó una disculpa y la invitó a entrar.

―El clima está fatal ―decía la mamá de Rin mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en un perchero. Kagome se dio cuenta que nunca lo había notado―. ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará Sesshômaru? Tengo que regresar antes que se ponga a nevar.

―Eh… ―comenzó a decir, aún aturdida. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared―. Ya debería haber llegado ―dijo por fin.

―Has cambiado ―le escuchó decir, tomando a Kagome por sorpresa. Esta la miró y vio cómo se apoyaba en la muralla, cruzada de brazos.

Es perfecta, pensó. Todavía no comprendía cómo Sesshômaru no quería a esa mujer a su lado. O más bien, cómo le importaba tan poco si estaba o no.

―Disculpa, no te sigo ―dijo Kagome, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La mujer sonrió, pero no de verdad. Era sólo una mueca mal hecha por sus labios, una que Sesshômaru hacía de vez en cuando.

―Tu rostro, pareces devastada. Sentiría lástima por ti, pero te advertí.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó Kagome, confusa.

―Que te haría pedazos.

―Oh. ―Kagome entonces recordó su primera y única conversación con la mujer―. Nah, no lo estoy. ―Agitó una mano en el aire y avanzó hasta sentarse en el sofá de siempre. Rin estada sentada sobre la alfombra, misteriosamente concentrada viendo la TV.

La mujer la siguió y se sentó cerca de ella.

―¿Y qué es esto, entonces? ―preguntó, indicándole su rostro.

―Nada que tenga que ver con él ―respondió Kagome, súbitamente seria―. Por otra parte…―vaciló al ver de reojo a Rin―. Me iré ―dijo muy despacio, para que no la escuchara. La mujer arqueó una ceja.

―Y me dices que no tiene que ver con él.

Kagome suspiró.

―En serio, ¿no tendrás una necesidad retorcida de inmiscuirlo hasta en la más ridícula situación?

La mujer pareció meditarlo un rato.

―No, se llama experiencia ―replicó.

―Pues tu experiencia falla, créeme ―dijo Kagome sarcásticamente. Le era inexplicable la irritación que sentía al estar cerca de ella.

La mujer ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si fuera primordial observarle desde otra perspectiva, pensó Kagome, molesta.

―Eso significa que me he perdido algo importante, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja ya en un gesto conocido que irritó a Kagome aún más.

―¿Es que no aprendiste nada de Sesshômaru? Pista: él no hace preguntas ―dijo Kagome en tono cortante, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Esperaba una respuesta o una pregunta indiscreta, pero al no escuchar nada, se obligó a mirarla y se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba igualmente sorprendida.

―Parece como si lo conocieras de toda la vida ―musitó la mujer―. ¿Crees que eso basta para estar a su lado?

No, Kagome lo sabía, pero ya no importaba y no se gastaría en responder. Sabía que a pesar de todas las seudo discusiones entre ellos y las palabras hirientes dichas y no dichas, habían llegado a un grado de comprensión mutuo que al menos para ella bastaba.

Esa mañana lo había comprobado tras el incidente en la cocina. Él sabía que algo iba mal, terriblemente mal, y contrario a su postura de-no-hacer-preguntas, las había hecho, las precisas, las que ella quería contestar y no podía, y luego cuando no consiguió respuestas, simplemente le dijo lo que ella necesitaba oír. Con eso le bastaba, no iba a pedir más porque no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

―Pero te vas a ir, así que no tiene sentido ―le escuchó decir, al cabo de un rato―. Entonces, ¿por qué te vas, Kagome? ―preguntó la mujer y Kagome admitió que su autoridad era intimidante.

―¿Importa? ―preguntó―. Y lo digo en serio, ¿importa realmente?

La mujer sonrió con su mueca particular, y negó con la cabeza.

―Tienes razón. Da igual si te vas o no, para él es lo mismo: no existes en su mundo de una forma u otra ―murmuró.

Kagome sintió un poco de lástima por la mujer, sus palabras parecían cargadas de resentimiento y pena. Quiso decirle que con ella no era así, que él había dicho lo contrario justamente aquella mañana y que ella le creía, sin cuestionamientos de por medio.

El ruido de la puerta al abrir interrumpió sus cavilaciones. A medida que sentía los pasos avanzando hacia la sala sintió cómo crecía su ansiedad. De algún modo esperarlo esta vez era diferente. Era una cosa fundamental, algo que no podía no hacer.

―Estoy en casa ―escuchó que dijo el hombre antes de aparecer en la sala y quedarse inmóvil―. Kagome ―murmuró, con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual.

―¡Papi! ―gritó Rin al oírlo y corrió hacia él, quien automáticamente la tomó en brazos―. ¡Te traje un regalo! Pero debes abrirlo después de noche buena, ¿vale? ―dijo, mostrándole el regalo.

Sesshômaru apenas fue consciente de que aceptaba el regalo, lo guardaba y murmuraba gracias. Su atención aún estaba centrada en Kagome, que usaba el mismo vestido amarillo de la noche que la conoció.

No esperaba verla allí. Creía que cuando volviera, la casa estaría vacía y por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Por eso había anunciado su llegada, sólo para darle sonido a la casa, la falsa imagen de alguien esperándolo.

Pero ella _todavía_ estaba allí. Casi sonrió.

―Sesshômaru ―dijo la mujer al lado de Kagome―. Hola.

Él asintió y depositó a Rin en el suelo.

―Hola ―murmuró.

―Hice un mono de nieve en casa de los abuelos. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! ―dijo Rin entusiasmada―. Mamá me regaló una bufanda y botones, así que ahora tiene ojos, nariz y su cuello abrigado. ―Hizo una pausa, luego lo miró preocupada―. Sólo me complica la sonrisa. No sé cómo hacerla. Cada vez que la formaba con ramitas, no parecía una sonrisa de verdad, así que ahora no tiene sonrisa. Un mono de nieves sin sonrisa, ¿no es un poco triste?

Nadie habló durante un minuto. Rin sonrió de nuevo y volvió a sentarse frente la tv. Los tres siguieron mirando el lugar donde antes había estado, cada uno sintiendo una especie de conmoción. La mujer sonrió, tal vez tan triste como el mono de nieves.

―Eso me tomó por sorpresa ―murmuró―. ¿A que sí?

Kagome asintió, y miró a Sesshômaru al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Ella se dio cuenta que lo que había armado con él, una relación que no podía llamar como tal, se había formado en base a miradas, movimientos casuales que a veces terminaban en un toque fugaz. Casi no había habido palabras entre ellos y Kagome sentía que estaba bien así, sólo decir lo justo, lo indispensable para que ellos pudieran seguir siendo, existiendo.

―Pensé que te habrías ido ―dijo él, medio sonriendo.

―¿Cómo podría? ―susurró y sintió que se le cortaba la voz.

-o-o-o-

―Papá estaba triste ―dijo Rin apenas subió al auto.

―Lo estaba ―murmuró su mamá, encendiendo el motor.

Rin, cabizbaja, observaba sus manos sobre su regazo.

―Pero sonrió cuando vio a Kagome. Y luego, tú te pusiste triste. No me gusta verte así. Tan triste…

Dejó la frase sin terminar y miró a través de la ventana.

―Va a nevar, mami.

―Está nevando con mucha frecuencia, ¿verdad, Rin?

―Sí. Pero me gusta cuando nieva.

―¿Por qué?

La pequeña la miró.

―Porque parece que todo se esconde bajo enormes capas blancas. ¿No es genial? Se te olvida todo.

Pero ella no podía olvidar la sonrisa increíblemente genuina de Sesshômaru mezclada con asombro y alivio al ver a Kagome. ¿Alguna vez la había visto así, a ella? Sabía la respuesta, por supuesto.

―Me gustó ver a papá sonreír ―dijo Rin de pronto.

―Lo dices como si nunca lo hubiera hecho ―dijo su mamá en tono condescendiente aunque sabía que Rin no se refería a una sonrisa cualquiera.

Rin volteó hacia ella, quien miraba atentamente el camino al frente. Sus manitas retorcieron las telas de su abrigo y una expresión compungida se apoderó de su pequeño rostro. No obstante, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

―Va a nevar, mami.

―No me gusta cuando nieva, Rin.

-o-o-o-

―Sigues pareciendo sorprendido ―murmuró Kagome cuando volvió a la sala luego de Rin se fuera.

―Eso es nuevo para mí ―dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

―¿Significa que te quedas?

―No.

Esta vez el silencio fue triste, tanto, que parecía hacer un ruido espantoso por todas partes. Kagome suspiró, masajeándose ambas sienes.

―Todo es más serio de lo que parece.

Sesshômaru, que observaba su perfil, notó que sus labios habían temblado al hablar. Algo hizo que su pecho apretara con fuerza, la presión se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con una fuerza bestial, casi dejándolo sin respirar.

¿Sin respirar?

Pestañeó un poco confuso y se llevó la mano a su pecho. ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en ella, así, parecía que el oxígeno se desvanecía?

No es como si _ella_ se fuera a disipar.

¿Verdad?

_Me gusta que existas._

¿Verdad?

―Puedes decírmelo. Puedo ayudarte ―murmuró él. Se sorprendió de que su voz pareciera tan… débil, casi inexistente.

_Pero tú existes. Existes aquí._

Vio a Kagome sonreír. Pero la conocía mejor que eso. Sabía que no era una sonrisa, acaso un intento fallido de hacerle creer que…

―Puedes decírmelo ―repitió, molesto.

―No quieres saberlo, créeme ―dijo ella.

―Pruébame.

―No.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero que desaparezcas.

Ella jadeó al instante que dejó escapar esas palabras. Miró a Sesshômaru con sus ojos muy abiertos.

―Lo siento ―susurró Kagome―. Lo siento tanto ―repitió antes de rodear el cuello de Sesshômaru con ambos brazos y hundir su rostro en su pecho―. Me sentía tan bien estando aquí contigo y con Rin que olvidé por qué estaba corriendo ―decía rápidamente contra su pecho, su voz sonaba amortiguada por la ropa y piel y cuerpo―. Porque yo estaba corriendo, Sesshômaru, y entonces te encontré y lo olvidé. A que soy una estúpida, ¿a que si? ―terminó diciendo con un hilito de voz.

Instintivamente la abrazó, lentamente, acariciando su espalda de arriba hacia abajo. La sentía sacudirse, temblar contra él. Y quiso decirle que todo iba a estar bien, como cuando Rin lloraba porque su muñeca favorita se había roto. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual con Kagome? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir ese halo de fin rodeándola, tan inexorable, tan desesperanzador?

―No quiero que te vayas ―dijo él de pronto, porque entendió que realmente no quería.

Ella se apretó más contra él.

―No quiero que te vayas ―repitió decidido, incluso molesto―. Si tienes deudas, puedo pagarlas. Si cometiste un crimen, puedo defenderte. No necesitas correr. Es estúpido ―masculló y la abrazó con más fuerza porque por alguna razón ninguna posibilidad de las que mencionó parecía real.

¿Por qué, si ella era tan real para él?

La sintió suspirar. Con renuencia dejó que se apartara sólo un poco para que lo mirara. Sus ojos, notó él, se veían demasiado opacos.

―Ya te dije, es más serio de lo que parece.

―¡Pues no lo parece! ―gritó él sorpresivamente―. Simplemente suena estúpido ―sentenció.

Ella por un momento no supo que decir. Luego simplemente sonrió.

―Te vez precioso cuando te enojas ―susurró y al instante, lo besó.

.o.

Poco había pensado acerca de la muerte en su corta edad. Después de que su familia fuera asesinada, el asunto no había cambiado demasiado. Ahora sólo pensaba en vivir. Como fuera. Del modo que fuera.

Por eso sintió tanto miedo al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

―No muy bien, ¿y tú? ―susurró Kagome, tratando de calmarse. Él se rió, aún cerca de su oído.

―Ahora estoy muchísimo mejor ―dijo. Con su mano lentamente recorrió su muslo, subiendo hasta la curva de su cintura para finalmente desviarse y llegar hasta un punto entre sus pechos. Volvió a reír, su voz se había vuelto grave, notó ella―. Lo he estado desde hace un tiempo. Desde que te encontré. ―Presionó su mano, haciendo que por momentos le fuera difícil respirar―. ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Kagome? ―preguntó él, presionando con más fuerza. Ella tosió cuando trató de responder.

―Sí ―graznó.

―¿Y sabes lo que te haré ahora?

Un golpe a la puerta lo interrumpió y Kagome se aterró aún más.

―Kagome ―se escuchó a Sesshômaru tras la puerta. Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta―. Kagome ―repitió―. Voy a entrar.

―¡No! ―gritó Kagome. Sentía el cuerpo tenso del hombre tras ella, dispuesto a atacar apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Esperó por eternos segundos en un silencio mortuorio, hasta que escuchó unos pasos vacilantes a través del pasillo. Suspiró levemente aliviada.

―InuYasha ―susurró. El hombre volvió a presionarla contra él―. Quiero vivir.

No sonó desesperada. Simplemente sonó resignada, el hombre lo reconoció.

―No tienes muchas opciones.

―Lo sé. Y todo es tu culpa ―murmuró ella, con rabia―. Todo es tu culpa.

―No ―dijo él―. Es culpa de las circunstancias.

Él siempre había dicho lo mismo, recordó Kagome. Ella había recriminado que no podía dar excusas tan básicas y él respondía que ella nunca podría entenderlo. Ahora lo hacía, pero eso no mejoraba las cosas.

―Básico.

―Kagome.

―Tú deberías haber muerto.

―Pero mataste a mi hermana.

―Fueron las circunstancias, ¿no? ―dijo ella recargada de sarcasmo que luego le haría recordar la culpa de siempre.

―Pero yo no quería que murieras ―dijo él con suavidad, recargando su mejilla contra la de ella.

Por supuesto que no, porque Kagome se encontraba de viaje con Sango a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero ella había llegado antes y algo, tal vez ese pequeño instinto de supervivencia, había hecho que se escondiera en un rincón de la casa justo cuando un InuYasha con media camisa ensangrentada apareció. Ella había esperado que se fuera antes de escurrirse hacia las habitaciones con sus padres, desangrados sobre la cama. Apenas pudo reconocer el rostro de papá.

No fue a revisar la habitación de su hermano. Simplemente no pudo.

Porque lo único que hizo fue gritar y gritar hasta que los empleados se despertaron.

Ellos gritaron también.

―Toda mi familia sabe que fuiste tú ―dijo Inuyasha, acariciando su mejilla con la nariz―. Personalmente me ofrecí, ¿sabes? No podía permitir que cualquiera te pusiera una mano encima, yo… ―se interrumpió al agarrando un pecho y apretándolo con fuerza. Kagome se mordió los labios para evitar que el grito de dolor saliera―. Yo te quiero aún ―continuó él, masajeando su pecho―. Si Sango no hubiera muerto todo estaría tan, tan bien. Tú conmigo, incluso podríamos…

―¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan imposibles? ―sollozó Kagome―. Yo también te vi. Lo sabes.

Él se quedó un rato en silencio, inmóvil contra ella.

―Para mí nunca fue imposible.

―¿En qué mundo podría estar con el asesino de mis padres? ―dijo ella, totalmente indignada―. ¿No es lo mismo para ti?

Lo sintió jadear, como si fuera a decir algo pero se arrepintiera en último momento. Su mano bajó hacia su vientre, acariciándolo por tanto tiempo que Kagome pensó que todo eso duraría hasta el amanecer.

―¿Por qué nos pasó esto? ―dijo Kagome, en un hilito de voz.

―Las circunstancias ―dijo él, tal vez un poco triste, no pudo saberlo.

Estuvieron quietos durante un rato, ella se relajó contra él, incluso imaginando aquellos días donde todo parecía ser normal; donde eran una pareja normal, con familias normales, sin contactos turbios con la mafia ni venganzas absurdas. Pensó en esos días felices y casi deseó haber llegado más tarde aquella mañana.

Pero las cosas ya no fueron así.

¿Por qué?

Quiso llorar otra vez, como lo había hecho tantas veces desde aquella vez. Había logrado mantenerse a salvo por tanto tiempo y ahora estaba en la situación que estaba sólo porque había creído que había un lugar para ella en la casa. Con él. Con Rin.

Pero la realidad siempre era otra. Ella no quería irse, pero ahora estaba obligada no sólo a irse si no a desaparecer.

Me gusta que existas. Tanto.

―InuYasha ―dijo ella, con voz firme―, hagamos un trato.

.o.

Sus labios se sentían cálidos, diminutos, y con un hambre que nunca había sentido. Puso una mano en su nuca, haciendo que se acercara más, más a él. Porque quería sentir que esas millas entre ellos no existían porque el roce entre sus labios lo podía comprobar.

Entonces la mordió, obligándole que abriera su boca para aceptar su lengua. Ella jadeó y él supo que nada importaba si la podía besar así.

No importaba que su reacción hacia ella fuera tan visceral, ni mucho menos la verdadera edad que pudiera tener. Sólo importaba tenerla contra él, jadeando, abrazándolo con una fuerza dolorosa porque eso demostraba que ella estaba allí. Con él. Que lo podía ver tanto como él podía verla.

_Estoy aquí, justo frente a ti._

―No te vayas ―se escuchó a sí mismo rogar en algún momento. Tal vez cuando la tumbó sobre la cama, o tal vez cuando gritó al embestirla en un rabioso movimiento.

Ella repetía su nombre como si fuera la única cosa que podía pronunciar. Y él besaba su cuello, y la embestía más, y le decía, le rogaba que no se fuera porque era lo único importante en ese momento para él hasta que todo pareció explotar, y ella lo abrazó con brazos y piernas, arqueándose contra él, sollozando algo que él no pudo distinguir porque se sintió absurdamente feliz de que ella estuviera allí.

-o-o-o-

―¿Por qué deberíamos? ―dijo InuYasha, sonando burlón―. Parece que olvidas que…

―No he olvidado nada ―le interrumpió ella, luego se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Puedes esperar un día?

Él se había reído.

-o-o-o-

―Puedo escuchar cómo late, aquí ―susurró Kagome besando su pecho.

Él parecía verla detrás de una bruma, aún adormecido. Acarició su cabeza de nuevo recostada contra su pecho.

―¿Quieres algo para tomar? ―preguntó ella de repente. Él no alcanzó a responder, pues ella ya había alargado el brazo para alcanzar el vaso sobre la mesilla, a su lado―. Toma ―le dijo, llevando el vaso hacia sus labios.

No protestó porque sentía su garganta seca. Tragó con inesperada ansiedad hasta que ella lo retiró y dejó el vaso una vez más sobre la mesa. La vio sonreír cuando volvió a su lugar.

―Tienes agua, aquí ―susurró ella, besando la comisura de sus labios al tiempo que se ponía sobre él. El contacto de su piel sobre su abdomen hizo que se excitara una vez más, pero se desconcentró cuando observó su rostro.

―Te ves… tan triste ―susurró él, tocado su mejilla. Su pelo caía sobre él, formando una cortina que le impedía ver algo más que no fuera ella.

―Lo estoy ―susurró ella, sonriendo apenas. Él quiso preguntarle por qué, pero de pronto ella lo estaba besando una vez más.

Cuando se separó para tomar aire vio que lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos. Él otra vez quiso extender su mano para tocar su mejilla pero por alguna razón le pareció demasiado pesada como para moverla.

―Me gusta que existas ―la escuchó decir desde lejos, muy lejos―. Vas a existir por mí, ¿bien?

Sesshômaru quiso responder que obvio que iba a estar ahí, con ella, pero su lengua se sentía inusualmente adormecida.

―Te quiero. De aquí hasta una eternidad que no tendré ―susurró ella entonces. Sus palabras apenas llegaron a los oídos de Sesshômaru.

Ella tomó su ahora inerte mano hasta su pecho.

―Pudimos comprendernos, ¿verdad? ―sollozó ella.

Por supuesto que sí, tonta, pensó él, pero antes de siquiera intentar hablar sintió cómo un inusitado sueño comenzaba a vencerlo.

De ninguna parte, sintió que ella otra vez estaba lejos, y la pudo observar tras una espesa bruma repentinamente cegadora, entre él y ella, entre un camino, que se vuelve tan eterno como su eternidad finita, como una nada invisible que llena el vacío que es a millas y millas multiplicándose inexplicablemente, desesperadamente más y más lejos de un tipo sencillo o no tanto, que supo que cuando abriera los ojos estaría irremediablemente solo.

.o.

―Dame un día más ―había dicho Kagome―. Me gustaría terminar las cosas bien aquí. Él no sabe nada de mí, no tienes necesidad de hacer nada contra él.

Y contra todo pronóstico, InuYasha había aceptado. Tal vez porque comprendía que ella no haría nada estúpido o tal vez sólo porque aún quedaba un poco de humanidad.

―¿Estás asustada? ―Le preguntó InuYasha, mientras manejaba el auto. Ya casi habían salido de la ciudad.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

―Lo haré rápido, si es lo que te preocupa ―dijo él, súbitamente serio. De repente frenó y ella lo observó―. Aquí ―dijo él, y sacó una pistola de la guantera―. Baja ―ordenó. Ella obedeció, aún cuando todo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer.

Lucha, se dijo. Lo había hecho tantas veces, ¿por qué, por qué ahora no?

Porque ya no quedan más opciones.

Salió del auto y lo primero que sintió fue la brisa fría contra su rostro.

Va a nevar, pensó y se sintió inexplicablemente triste.

Luego, sintió el frío cañón del arma contra su nuca. Mientras cerraba los ojos pensó que de hecho, sus pies dentro entre la nieve parecían aún más fríos.

―Adiós, Kagome ―susurró Inuyasha.

Y justo antes de jalara el gatillo Kagome desesperadamente se preguntó por qué tenía que ser ella y justamente ella quien tuviera que pasar por esto, por todo, todo esto, cuando lo único que ahora quería era estar con él y con Rin.

Solamente algo tan simple como estar ahí.

-o-o-o-

Sesshômaru se despertó de golpe. Miró hacia la ventana y la luz que vio hizo que sus ojos hipersensibles por el sueño, dolieran. Maldiciendo, se incorporó sobre la cama, con todos los músculos adoloridos tal vez por la posición especialmente incómoda en la que se había despertado.

Pero apenas se hubo acomodado recordó todo.

―¡Kagome! ―gritó, pero nadie respondió, ni lo haría, se dijo él.

Tan poco tiempo, pensó mientras se vestía por inercia, y de algún modo la casa de siempre se sentía más vacía que de costumbre. Ya la extrañaba. Como nunca lo había sentido antes.

Un golpe en la puerta de entrada hizo que por un momento sus pensamientos bastantes deprimentes para un hombre como él, se esfumaran.

¿Por qué la gente se encuentra? ¿Por qué las circunstancias se pueden armar de manera perfecta o desastrosa? ¿Cuál era el sentido de eso si el final sólo iba a terminar en un adiós verdaderamente patético?

De repente, se vio corriendo por el pasillo.

¿Por qué estaban ahí y en ese momento?

Pero realmente, ¿importaba?

Quizás lo único importante era reconocer donde estaba. El momento y lugar. Ninguna pregunta podría responderse alguna vez con real certeza.

Aunque la única certeza que tuvo fue el sentir la falta de aliento cuando llegó a la entrada.

Y cuando abrió la puerta.

―Hola.

Ella estaba ahí.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

No sé, quedé con una sensación extraña al terminar la historia. El sentimiento de ausencia me molesta, porque realmente siento que le faltó mucho para lo que quería realmente, pero lo dejo así, porque si le doy más vueltas simplemente lo arruinaré más. So, whatever. Historia tentempié mientras termino Soireé.

Si tienen dudas, las responderé ;D.

**Saludos!**


End file.
